Mintues Past You
by zombie hipster
Summary: When Zndria, Zim's beloved friend, is killed, he tries to cope. But can friedship with his own enemy, and a beloved holiday coming near really change all that he knew? Rated M for lanuage
1. Introduction

_** Minutes Past You**_

**Letting go can be the worst part of losing someone…**

_**My name is Zim.**_

_**Nothing else.**_

_**I am an Irken invader sent from Irk to invade Earth. **_

_**For years, I thought this was the reason I was here on the planet.**_

_**But I'd been kicked off my own.**_

_**No one cared about me.**_

_**But everyone was happy to see me go.**_

_**I was banned from my own planet and was unable to even talk to my Tallest, Red and Purple, for years.**_

_**It was what I knew would be hell.**_

_**I never thought I'd meet a person who would care about me at all.**_

_**That is, until I met Zndria.**_

_**Zndria was the girl everyone teased and everyone hurt; though she never fought back.**_

_**I never heard her talk till a year after knowing her.**_

_**She was so silent all the time.**_

_**Yet so beautiful.**_

_**Even for a human.**_

_**Once I got her to speak to me, I learned more about the tall, human, girl.**_

_**What a shame I hadn't gotten to know her sooner.**_

_**Zndria became my only earthling friend.**_

_**We 'hung-out', played together, I even let her in my house and so on.**_

_**She was the only one-human **_**or**_** alien-to care for me.**_

_**And I cared for her.**_

_**So many years we'd spent together.**_

_**I began to look at her in a new light.**_

_**She was beautiful inside and out.**_

_**I thought I liked her but my mind told me no.**_

_**She liked my nemesis, Dib of Earth, whom I had known ever since I had arrived on Earth.**_

_**I wanted her to see me like I saw her: As more than friends.**_

_**As my mind told me no.**_

_**My heart told me yes.**_

_**I didn't dare go to skool most days, as I'd see her and Dib together.**_

_**How had the two opposites became a couple?**_

_**I had missed out on so much.**_

_**My friend didn't visit me daily like 'before'. **_

_**She was going to the local 'Baskin Robins' with Dib; playing at the park; laughing with him as well.**_

_**Everything I had did with her that couldn't be anymore.**_

_**I was just a bystander that watched them.**_

"_**Zim, let's go outside and do somethin'."**_

_**I had waited so long for those words again.**_

_**How long had I watched Dib and Zndria be 'couple'?**_

_**Too long, more than a year or possibly two.**_

_**Why had she chosen now to come to me?**_

_**To 'play' like before?**_

_**It didn't matter when she took my hand.**_

_**She asked me if I'd put my waterproof lotion on.**_

"_**Yes. Why?"**_

"_**It's raining."**_

_**Water on my skin had never felt so good as then as I stood hand in hand with my best friend below a huge thunderstorm.**_

_**We laughed and Zndria began spinning, I followed her.**_

_**We stared at each other, laughing, as we went in circles as if we were little earthlings, not a teenage human-girl and a small alien-boy.**_

"_**I haven't been able to be with you for so long, Zim."**_

"_**Is this make-up, friend, Zan?"**_

"_**Yes. I miss hanging out with you so much like before. Dib understood and canceled our date for tonight."**_

_**I remembered smiling, at the sound of her confusions, even at my enemy knowing Zndria missed her best friend forever.**_

_**I had felt good calling her Zan again. It had been an old nickname I had used for her.**_

_**Did it matter we came from tow different worlds?**_

_**Did it matter her kind were enemies of mine?**_

_**No.**_

_**It didn't.**_

_**Nothing did.**_

_**I barely felt it when she stopped and the rain poured down harder.**_

_**Her soaked hair glued onto her skin and tee.**_

_**She leaned down and put her back to me.**_

_**Like old times.**_

_**She smiled back as I put my arms around her neck and legs around her hips.**_

_**She got up, looked back and smiled.**_

_**She began singing a song.**_

"_**And I'd give up forever to touch you; 'cause I know that you feel me somehow."**_

_**I smiled as she began to walk slowly.**_

_**I sang along with her, I had heard her sing the song so many times to me.**_

"_**You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be; and I don't want to go home right now."**_

_**Zndria began to run and we laughed. I kept a good grip on her shoulders as she sang. "A**__**nd I don't want the world to see me; 'cause I don't think that they'd understand; when everything's made to be broken; i just want you to know who I am!"**_

_**Oh! **_

_**How I loved every second as the moment went by. **_

_**I saw Zndria take her camera from her pocket as we ran and snap a picture of us together.**_

_**She smiled and laughed.**_

_**If only I had known then what I knew now.**_

_**We stopped finally, when we were soaking wet and cars were rushing by. **_

_**Zndria looked back at me and let me off. **_

_**I sat on the side of the bridge we were on.**_

_**She sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.**_

_**She snapped another one.**_

"_**How long have we done something like that?"**_

"_**About two years, Zan."**_

"_**I'm sorry it couldn't have been sooner."**_

"_**I don't care."**_

_**Zndria looked at me and then a grin broke her face.**_

_**I let one reply to hers.**_

_**I didn't except to lean forward.**_

_**To let loss my feelings that had been holding me down for so many years. **_

_**But I did do what I had only dreamt up in my wildest dreams.**_

_**I kissed her gently on the lips.**_

_**I felt like I was turning away from my old life, life as the invader Zim of Irk.**_

_**However, when I had been that, I had been lonely and helpless.**_

_**I was now Zim of Earth.**_

_**And Goddamn proud of it for the first time in my life. **_

_**When I let go, Zndria's hand shot to her lips and gently ran over them.**_

_**Her small blush played over her face, mixed with raindrops and soaked hair.**_

"_**Zi-Zi-!" she had began to say to me.**_

_**I felt my own green face break out in a blush of red.**_

_**I sighed heavily as I looked down into the water of the wide lake.**_

_**Why had I done such a stupid thing?**_

_**I knew Zndria was angered.**_

_**She had Dib.**_

_**That meant I had no one.**_

_**I was atleast realized of the fact I had wanted her for me so bad.**_

_**I felt a hand on my left cheek, and my head turned to the right.**_

_**I stared into Zndria's dark eyes.**_

"_**Zndria, I didn't mean to-!"**_

_**I felt her lips touch my forehead and she looked at me as if the world was focused on us.**_

"_**I knew something was up with you. You couldn't have just been sad to see me not with you."**_

_**I felt my eyes tear up for the first time I had ever felt them do it in my life.**_

_**Zndria's fingers wiped my eyes and she hugged me.**_

_**My breath let out as she did. I saw it swirl in a circle as it drifted off into the cold winter air.**_

"_**Dib and you are-!"**_

"_**Zim, I broke up with him. That is the truth. I didn't want to break your heart any longer."**_

_**My mind flashed images of Zndria and me in skool holding hands, kissing under moonlit evenings in the park, being friends like never before.**_

_**If only I had known better than to let my thoughts wander so far.**_

_**I never heard the real sounds it made when I come.**_

_**But I heard a sound like a camera flashing and Zndria let out a shriek, falling over and pushing us both into the lake. **_

_**We both screamed as the water hit our backs.**_

_**Zndria wrapped her arms around me and I closed my eyes to the world as she swam.**_

_**I never thought such bad things happened so fast.**_

_**Even when the best of things was happening to someone.**_

_**How stupid of me to expect we would just stand up and forget that had happened to us.**_

_**Zndria coughed and it forced my eyes to open up.**_

_**I gasped and went to my knees at her side.**_

_**My love gripped her stomach and she coughed up wild amounts of blood. **_

_**I did not know why she was doing this.**_

_**I **_**didn't**_** want to know why she was doing this even.**_

_**I propped her up, placed her head in my lap, and stroked her head.**_

"_**Zan?"**_

_**I heard nothing.**_

"_**Zan?! Zan, please speak to me!"**_

_**I heard a cough and her eyes slowly opened and a smile looked at me. **_

_**I squeezed her hand tightly as my eyes leaked.**_

_**Her hand gently wiped at my eye.**_

"_**Zim?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**See you-!"**_

"_**Zan, don't you dare!"**_

"_**-You…you in the next…li-!"**_

_**I cried harder as her eyes began to close.**_

_**I leaned her up and kissed her lips again as my tears kept falling.**_

_**Why had I thought a kiss would bring her back?**_

_**Stop the 'light' from coming?**_

_**If only I had known all along that this was going to be my last moments with my best friend forever.**_

_**My only friend.**_

_**The only human I loved or cared for.**_

_**And the only one who did back.**_

_**I cried and sang softly to myself her lost words as Zndria died.**_

"…_**A**__**nd I don't want the world to see me; 'cause I don't think that they'd understand; when everything's made to be broken; i just want you to know who I am…"**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lament

Chapter One:

Lament

* * *

Zim wished they would all leave.

The pain was too much for him to handle. They knocked at his door, kissed his lips, breathed on his neck, whispered seductive words to him. Oh so many things.

_Na na, na na na, na na __I miss you, miss you so bad__ I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

Zim closed his eyes tightly and grasped his head with his hands, covering his ears. He wanted everything to stop, everything to shut up.

As soon as it had all stopped-as Zim thought-there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Master?"

"Leave me alone!" Zim shouted, throwing his face into his pillow. He gripped his antennas and pulled them down as a high-pitched voice spoke again. "Master, someone's here to see you."

"Tell them to leave or I'll shoot their ass off!"

The voice stopped, as did the continuous knocking and Zim heard the sound of metal gently tapping the metal floors as someone left to the door downstairs.

Zim sat back up and wiped his eyes gently as if someone would come into his room at any time and see the tears rolling down.

No one understood how he felt now.

He had waited and waited and then!

Nothing!

Why had this been?!

"Why?" he said out loud as he let himself lay on his back on the mattress and look at the ceiling.

_I hope you can hear me __I remember it clearly_

------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------

"_Like we ever gave a damn," sang Zim and Zndria as Zndria leaned against his warm body and finished another beer. Zim let his empty bottle drop down to the dirty lake and float off below them._

"_This-hic!-is so-hic!-much fun!" he said happily and rather drunkly._

_Zndria hiccupped and took her camera out of her pocket, snapping a quick one._

"_I'm gonna be so-hic!-screwed if my parents find-hic!-me drunk again!" Zndria said. Zim laughed, like she cared. Her parents were freaks who shouted when anything went out of line._

_Zndria had been yelled out a lot more than shouted since she'd met Zim. Zim remembered going up and finding her parents holding their daughter's shoulder tightly._

"_Hello, introduce yourself," her father had said when Zim had stopped walking._

"_My name is Zim. I am here to take your daughter to the park. We have to watch some birds make a nest."_

_It had been a complete lie, but Zndria's parents had let her off with the warning, she would be back in an hour. _

_It accrued to both teenagers: Who would drive them home? _

_Zim was sure as hell unable to walk right; Zndria was probably too drunk to carry him home._

"_I'm gonna call-hic!" Zndria began, taking her cell out._

------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------

Zim stared at the picture of him and Zndria intoxicated as the memory flooded his mind.

His ceiling was lined with the pictures the girl had taken so many times. She always carried it around with her, the camera that is. Zim had taken the camera from her pocket when Zndria had died and stole the pictures from her room at home.

_The day you slipped away _//_ Was the day I found it won't be the same _// _Ooooh_

That damn Dib had taken so many days of Zndria's life from him, with their daily 'couple' activities. Zim wanted to kill the male human. Wanted to hurt him so bad he would scream and ask for mercy from the Irken invader no more.

"Master?"

"GODDAMNIT!" Zim shouted as the door opened up. He titled his head back as GIR; his SIR unit came into the room. "Master, I-I," GIR began but he stopped and bit his metal lip.

"Leave me-!"

GIR through his arms around his Irken master and Zim froze for the moments he spoke.

"Master, I know you're sad. I'm sorry. Please come down, I have something for you."

Zim snapped back to reality and pushed GIR off of him. GIR blinked sadly and left the room.

Zim didn't care if the stupid piece of shit had something for him.

Why didn't anyone understand he wanted to be all alone?

He'd gotten phone calls from skool for his 'parents', saying he needed to come to skool, even after all of 'IT' had happened.

"_Let those motherfuckers die!"_

"_What motherfuckers, Zan?"_

"_The motherfuckers that won't let Piglet kill himself and Pooh cuss, Zim! DUH!"_

"_YAY! Let's blow the motherfuckers' asses off!"_

"_YEAH!"_

_I had my wake up_ _Won't you wake up_

So many good memories that hurt so bad now. Why couldn't they just stop?

Zim shouldn't be even giving a shit about a human.

Oh, how he had been told about them before.

Worthless beings, they were.

Stupid begins, they were.

Pathetic beings, they were…

"Shut up!" Zim shouted and he fell on his bed for the third time and closed his eyes as bitter tears rushed out.

_Now you are gone, now you are__gone_//_There you go, there you go_ //_Somewhere I can't bring you back_//_Now you are gone, now you are__ gone _//_There you go, there you go_//_Somewhere your not coming back_


	3. Chapter 2: Darkened Sadness

Chapter Two:

Darkened Sadness

* * *

Zim woke up the next day. The phone rang as it did every day. It was past the time skool started.

Like he cared.

The phone's annoying noises disappeared as Zim walked past it and left.

Zim wandered to his computer. It shared his memories off the one girl he had loved.

Zim had taken to carrying a camera round close to when Dib and Zndria had began going out. He had taken so many private, unknown pictures of them. He saw one of Dib pushing Zndria on the swing set at the park; the swings Zndria had gotten Zim to sit on and let be pushed.

Zim clutched the mouse tightly as he remembered the sad memories of the two years his best friend had left him.

Zim thought of Dib again and wandered how he was doing.

"Son, the skool bus has passed and you're not on it," said Professor Membrane to his sixteen-year-old son.

"I'm not going to skool today."

"But son, you have a record. I thought you wanted to keep it."

"Dad, I'm not going to skool today. Please leave me alone."

"Son-!"

"Leave me alone!" shouted the boy on the other side of door Professor Membrane had been speaking to.

The man sighed and left the angst-up teenager to himself.

Dib heard his father's footsteps leave.

"Damnit," he murmured to himself.

Dib had not been this upset for a long time, not since his mother walked out on him and his family.

But, strangely, what caused this new found anger was worse than that.

"Zim's gonna wish he never stepped foot on Earth when I finish with him."

_Now that it's all said and done,__ I can't believe you were the one _// _To build me up and tear me down, _//_ Like an old abandoned house._

Zim was to blame.

It was all the asshole's fault.

Everything was because of him.

He had done it.

------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------

"_You're breaking up with me because of that alien bastard?!" Dib shouted at Zndria when she confronted. "Don't call him a bastard! He's my friend!" Zndria shouted back._

"_I love you, Goddamnit! Zndria Nicole!" Dib shouted back. "He can't feel emotion!"_

"_We can still be friends, Dib!" Zndria said to him. "I don't wanna be just friends! You know how long it took me to get you? FOREVER! I am not letting you go this easily. You can't trust that alien bastard!"_

------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------------

Zndria was so immature! She should have listened to him!

Dib shouted and throw a box of papers across is room. He had been silent for a week. Shut-off and stuck in his good grades and teacher's pet life at skool.

Now he didn't give a fuck about anything. He wanted Zndria back.

_Well, I never saw it coming_ // _I should've started running_ _A long, long time ago._

Dib trashed his room some more and felt his eyes get teary.

"I'm not gonna cry!" he told himself as he tore apart an old book. He grabbed a notebook from his computer desk and was about to do the same to it when he noticed what it was.

In pink on the front of the black notebook was, "Zndria." Dib had written it back in elementary skool, years before any of this had happened. When he had been only eleven. Before Zim came.

It was poems and love notes he had wanted to give to her. It went from childish ones to mature, romantic poems about Dib and Zndria.

Why had he never showed any of them to her?

So many times, he had taken her to his room and not shown her it when he should have.

Dib opened up to the one of the last written on pages:

"For so long, I have waited

All alone just for you

All the other hearts were tainted

So I knew it was you

For your life was right

Nothing wrong

Full of light

So I waited for you

Your tender lips

Your moonlight hair

Your curvy hips

Your black eyes

And so you chose me

For you were the lock,

And I was your key

To destiny

I could just say I love you

But that's too little

My love was never new

So I had to tell you."

Dib read the words aloud and felt them flow on his tongue.

He should have read it aloud to Zndria.

It was meant for her.

The _notebook_ was meant for her.

The hearts in black with her name in it.

Doodles of her throughout pages of unwritten words.

Love that lasted.

_You took a hammer to these walls_ //_Dragged the memories down the hall_// _Packed your bags and walked away._

Zim hadn't stepped downstairs in days.

GIR smiled when he did and watched as the small boy sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

GIR had already put a plate of waffles and bacon in front of him with milk.

Zim didn't even complain as he stared at it.

"Is Master happy now?" GIR asked him.

Zim glanced at him for half a second and then took a strip of bacon from his plate. He nibbled on it slowly as he went into thought.

GIR stuck his tongue playfully out of his mouth and rocked his head back and forth as Zim finished off the rest of the bacon slowly.

Zim saw a faint person sitting in the chair next to him, saying, "GIR! I love the waffles! Can I have some more and some maple syrup?" Zim blinked and the person disappeared. He felt invisible arms wrap around his neck and say, "Guess who!"

Zim whispered "Zndria" and smiled. It left his face when the feeling of hurt came back.

GIR walked over and took the plate to put more on.

"GIR, I'm full."

GIR stopped and looked back as Zim walked back upstairs.

The robot felt sad and sat down on the floor with the plate of half eaten waffles.

Zim sat on his bed, staring at the pictures above him. He kept looking at the last one ever taken by his friend.

He could not stop looking at that one matter how much he tried.

His red eyes began to bleed tears again and he bit his lip as they rolled down his face.

He remembered Zndria carrying him through the rain as she ran and they laughed, soaked.

The phone rang again for him, but Zim ignored it.

"Home base, turn the phones off."

The ringing stopped and Zim sighed heavily.

"_You want me to do _WHAT_?"_

"_Come on! I'm gonna do it with ya! It's easy I've done it a million times before."_

"_But-!"_

"_Zim, trust me! We're not gonna get in trouble!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Living GoodBye

Chapter Three:

Living Good-Bye

Zim looked outside.

What day was it?

What month?  
"Home base, what day is it?" he asked.

"December 20th."

Christmas came to Zim's mind. He imagined Zndria's parents had gotten so many gifts for their only daughter, and had wanted to spend that Christmas with her like every other year.

This year, they would be alone and sad.

_And I wanna believe you, _//_ When you tell me that it'll be ok,_ // _Ya I try to believe you,_ //_ But I don't_

He imagined Dib getting up and staring at the winter wonderland, seeing Zndria waving in the snow as she had done for two years.

Dib crying. Zim had never thought about how this had affected his enemy.

Was it possible Dib had cared for Zndria as Zim had cared for her?

Yes. It was.

Zim had always come to her house, carrying a present for his best friend.

"_Zim! This is so cute! Mom can I keep it?"_

"_If you potty-train it."_

"_Zim, I love the present so much!"_

"_Lovely to know."_

Zim remembered Zndria's puppy. He hadn't seen it since a week ago, when he had came to her house to take Zndria to school.

The homeless dog Zim had found and fed, until it was nice enough to give to Zndria.

Zim watched the snow outside fall down and he grabbed a jacket.

GIR knocked on the door and opened it. The robot saw his master put the jacket on and he smiled.

"Master! Are you gonna go outside?"

"Yes."

Zim gripped the doorknob to the front door and hesitated. The outside world stood on the other side. He had not left his house for such a long time. He hadn't worn his human lenses and wig for a week, but now he was.

Zim gulped as he put the hood of his jacket up and opened the door.

The sun was so bright and the snow so beautiful. He wished Zndria had been here ot enjoy it with him.

However, she was not.

Zim felt his boot sink into the snow and it felt good for once.

He took more steps. His heart told him he could not stop walking. His thoughts told him where to go.

Zim breathed out and watched his breath go up in swirls. He stared down at a tombstone in the ground. He read the words again to himself:

In Loving Memory of

Zndria May Nicole

1990-2007

Loving daughter

Wonderful friend

Great student

Loved Girlfriend

Zim clinched his fists in his pockets. He blinked as a tear escaped and touched the snow. He watched as more of his lost tears hit the ground and darkened the snow.

"I loved you, Zndria," he said to himself as his words went into the air like his breath. "Why did you have to go like this?

"Why!" he cried as tears escaped in loads. The taste of them was too much.

They killed the love he had wanted for him and Zndria.

Zim fell to his knees and sobbed as he wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted her arms to wrap around him like old times when he got sad. He wanted someone to tell him a joke and make him laugh so hard it hurt like hell.

_I don't know how to feel,_ //_ tomorrow, tomorrow, _//_ I don't know what to say,_

"_Let's through a huge party! Just you and me!"_

"_How's that huge?"_

"_Because our friendship is huge!" _

"_No one can care for me."_

"_Zim, I care for you."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Yes I do. Zim, I'd be heartbroken if you died or were hurt in any way."_

Zim felt the invisible hand on his shoulder. He wished the illusions would shut up. He did not look up. Did not stand and brush everything away. He sat there and moaned for the loss of his best friend forever.

The hand was not fake. Someone was really standing behide the Irken.

A boy with black hair. A boy with glasses and hurt eyes. And a long bland of hair sticking up on the top.

"Zim?"

Zim did not speak or do anything. He thought he had imagined the voice.

"Zim."

Zim finally glanced up.

His eyes met the eyes of the last person to comfort him.

Dib.

"Zim, come on."

"Back off, human."

"Come on!"

Zim stared as Dib put a covered-hand out for him to take.

Zim took it and Dib hugged him. Zim did not through him off and storm off as he would have years ago. Or a week ago.

Zim stood there, being hugged by his worst enemy.

"We all miss her. I do, too. You're not alone."

Dib let him go and blinked as his own eyes began to tear up. Zim watched as he turned his back before he could see Dib cry and watched his fiend walk off with his head low and hands in his pockets, making soft sniffling noises.

_It's always been up to you, _//_ It's turning around,_ //_ It's up to me,_

Dib walked through the cemetery, away from Zim. He didn't know what caused him to show emotion to the alien-boy. He had nevertheless, and felt partly happy about it. He cried softly as he walked.

This was the first time he remembered crying over anything in his life. For the first time in sixteen years, Dib finally realized he was human enough to show any emotion besides jealousy, angry, and joy.

He had never let himself cry before.

It felt so good to let it all out through tears.

He stared ahead as the snow fell. He felt relived.

He remembered his lost ex-girlfriend saying to him once something that he just now realized was truer than the fact Zim was an alien:

"Dib, there's a few things you need to know. One, nobody's perfect. Everyone has their flaws and weaknesses, strengths and loves, habits and deadly secrets. Another thing is life isn't fair, the world never stands still so one person can make their day that way."

Dib stopped dead outside the cemetery gates and wept.

Zim got up from the ground and began to walk, staring at the ground as he did so.  
The young Irken's life had never been so miserable.  
However, Zim finally understood. He had never had to deal with anyone dieing that was so close to him before. He had never had parents; he had never had any other friends, nor family, since machines on Irk had made him.  
Likewise, when he had lost Zndria, he had moaned for days, starved himself, cut deeply into his skin and let sweet blood fall out onto his bed sheets.  
Now he understood completely.

Staying in the past wasn't helping him at all.  
Zim of Irk needed to turn his back on what had happened, and forgot about what had became of his dearest friend. He wouldn't forget Zndria, but he wouldn't cry tears for her any longer.  
Zim looked into the sky and stopped. He closed his eyes. Spread his arms. Let his tongue out. And felt a snowdrop touch it, melting on contact with his wormish tongue.

Zim began to spin, humming to himself the song 'Iris'; Zndria's beloved song that she always loved to sing.

This was it. Zim had gotten over his one true love's passing.  
Everyone else would, even her family, over time.  
Dib had acted like he was the alien's best friend.  
Maybe Zim could start a bond between them and push away the old rivalry.

Where was the human-worm anyways, Zim wondered.  
Probably had headed home.  
Zim sighed as he crossed the busy road to his house from the gates of the cemetery.

Was this it, he thought when he came into his house again after so many hours. Was he finally gonna go through his "normal" life again like before?  
His SIR unit ran to Zim and hugged him.  
"Master! Master! You're back from the cemetery!"  
"How did you know where I was?"  
GIR was silent and laughed as he ran off.

Zim chuckled without a smile.  
He wasn't gonna smile for a while.  
He knew it wasn't gonna leave his body that quick.  
But he would be nicer for now on.


	5. Chapter 4: Just the Right Ending

Chapter Four:

Just the Right Ending

* * *

Zim did not remember falling asleep, but he had. 

He woke up the nest day and noticed how everything felt so right.

Did everyone feel this way when they learned to live again?

Zim hope so, because it felt so damn good.

Zim looked at GIR, who had fallen asleep next to Zim's pillow as a human dog devoted to its master would. Zim petted the robot's head and stood up.

Gir looked so cute when he dressed as a dog, especially as he slept.

Zndria would have loved to see it.

"Don't worry Zim. I can. He looks just as cute as you think he does to me."

Zim stepped back and stopped in his tracks.

That voice had sounded so real, so fleshy. Zim shook his head and told himself it had been only fake.

Zim walked again and went to his window.

Down below, kids raced, throwing snowballs at each other. Zim stared at them and sighed heavily.

How he wished he could be like them, so young, so full of joy, so loved.

Zim had never been like that except when Zndria was alive.

Zim walked back over to his bed and the sleepy GIR. He stroked the false dog hair and heard a loud whistle that sounded every so familiar.

Before he could react, a snowball soared into the room through his open window.

Zim yelped when it touched his skin, burning; thus waking GIR up and causing him to madly bark and run around the room in circles; thus causing Zim to blush madly as he rubbed his lotion on the burning water.

Zim stood up and ran to the window.

There were no kids in sight, not in his front yard, nor any others nearby. They had probably run off when they had heard their misdirected snowball hit Zim.

Nevertheless, Zim could not stop himself.

"Who dares through a snowball at _**ZIM**_?!"

Zim heard a soft giggle, just loud enough to tell it was from the bottom floor below his window.

"Who hits the might _**ZIM**_?! Name yourself!"

"Don't be such an asshole, Zimmy!" giggled a voice. "It's not like I _knew _you didn't have your lotion on. I mean, GOD! Come _on_!"

Zim thought her knew the voice of the person. He hoped he did not.

"Step out of the shadows, human!" he shouted.

He heard another giggle and a girl stepped from the house's side.

She spread her arms out and giggled up.

"Zimmy, jump down! I'll catch you!"

Zim gasped and stumbled back, tripping on GIR and falling to the floor.

"That's-that's impossible!" he stammered. "What's wrong master?" GIR asked, walking to the window.

"HI!" GIR shouted down, waving. Zim barely heard him s his heart raced, though he would have expected that form him.

Zim slowly stood up and closed his eyes.

Zim felt this way to the window, where he turned his back and sighed.

Even if there were noone down there after all, Zim's spider-legs would stop him form falling.

And that's what he did: Fall.

Zim felt the wind and snow rush by as he fell with his eyes tightly closed, waiting for nothingness.

But what he felt were arms around him and fingers poking his sides gently.

Zim burst out laughing as the catcher tickled him.

Zim finally opened his eyes with the biggest grin on his face.

"Zndria!!" he shouted, throwing his rams around the girl.

"Gosh, Zim! You miss me that much after just nine hours of sleep!" Zndria Nicole laughed, picking him up and throwing him on her back.

Zim laughed and would not stop smiling as Zndria began to run down the sidewalk in a beautiful winter dress with boots; with a cute hat and gloves topped with leg warmers Zndria was the sexiest girl in the world in Zim's eyes, human and alien.

"I guess I am," Zim said, in reply to Zndria's statement.

**"I guess I am."**

**THE** _end._

* * *

Yes. It's over. I'm still decieding on whether or not I'm gonna make a sequal or not since the ending might summon questions. 

Thanks for reading!

AL.Y.


End file.
